Seriane Kerm (rushu)
The Seriane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising petition to start the Seriane alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. The Seriane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process. The admission to this guild is currently Level 20 or above. However, special skills in weapons/battle abilities, or in a profession can lead to early admission. The guild is comprised mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Seriane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Seriane. It's leader is Tsubuke, reknowned for his easygoing ways, kindness, and helpfulness to others, especially his "guildies", as he calls them. However, he can be ferocious in battle if required. An Officer of Seriane is McFuzzy, the Official Spin Doctor, and War Cryer. A gentle giant, armed with comedy gold at the worst of times, and able to leave your stomach hurting for days at the best. McFuzzy is an important officer, though not as business-involved as Gael, he is the Official Lumberjack of the guild, and his fighting abilities will leave you tamed after a bout with his many dolls. Other, more prominent members of Seriane Kerm include AndOneSummoner, the resident Official Farmer, who supplies our Official Baker. Known for his incessant talk of more adult content, he is always makes for an exciting talk. His summons are always welcome in battle, along with his sarcastic comments. His betrothed, -thinkpink-, is also a Seriane, and always keeps a cheerful, positive attitude. Although some could say Sssurprisee is AndOneSummoner's doppelganger, he is by his own rights a strong defender and is never without an opinion or thought to spare. He has an evil streak that runs through him like bananas to primates, and if he can get under your skin to hit several nerves, he will. Silos, famous throughout for his dexterity, cookie and wallet-thieving, and his impulsive, happy-go-lucky swings. Seriane Kerm's Official Shoemaker, PrincessToadstool, is of course as solid and true as any princess. She is in possession of a very flexible, strong jaw. Always the voice of reason, she can chastise members who are subpar with the guild's rules, or common courtesy for that matter. Wise in Market Skills and Sword Skills, she is a valuable Seriane member, especially for her knowledge of quests. She also has the ability to shrink small enough to fit into a cookie jar, where she can unleash untold madness. Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Tsubuke's fighting skills. She is focused and centred, and she is the Guild's Official Baker, supplied by AndOneSummoner. FairyLuLu, apart from her occassional bloodlust, leaves sharp remarks that have the ability to floor everyone with laughter. Her "occassional" bloodlusts last a long time, and every Osa will know to avert their eyes and stay away from Fairy should she go on a Fairy Rampage. Only destruction can follow from challenging her. Timber always keeps a happy attitude and can brighten anyone's day. She exudes calmness, but beneath there is a steel armour, and she shows it in battle. Kind and ever the helpful Seriane, she is indeed an extremely valuable Guild Manufacturer. Then there is the treasurer, Grooble, who is a very colorful member. He is very helpful and has pratically leveled up the guild on his own. Grooble is quite the character: he can be funny, nice, and at times, odd. A tough fighter specialising in Bluff. More Members' Comments Will Follow